


Blood In The Water

by naiadkin



Series: sophie's short unsharable drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Legally Blonde, M/M, Mention of Death, Movie Night, Sad, Sad!will, Sappy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, a few f bombs, and the entire fandom said "can you maybe chill" and I said "how about you maybe chill?", angsty little shit!nico, sort of, ya know the usu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadkin/pseuds/naiadkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its weekly Movie Night and Will's pumped for Legally Blonde but Nico's got other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I REALLY REALLY NEED SOMEONE TO BETA FOR ME IT'D MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. 
> 
>  yes the title is a refference to Legally Blonde the musical.
> 
> (note update Sep. 1 2016) 
> 
> (note updated Nov. 27 2016)  
> So I'm in the process of completely  
> rewriting this but idk when I'll finish. Probably not soon tbh. Hopefully before Donald Trump is sworn into office (man can't believe Im typing that) or before 2017 ends

Will stood impatiently on the steps of the Hades cabin. It was another one of their weekly movie nights and he'd be damned if Nico thought he'd forget about _Legally Blonde._  After what felt like thirty minutes Will began to grow anxious,it wasn't like Nico to leave him waiting for that long. Causiously he opened the door his mind swimming with all the possibilities of what could've kept Nico from answering the door. 

_What if Nico was in serious trouble,after all he did have a tendency to find himself in sticky situations, what if he'd gotten seriously injuried or worse killed?_

 

Shaking the bad thoughts from his head Will entered the makeshift living room. As he rounded the couch there was no trace of the dark haired boy to be found. Apprehensively, Will made the desicion to enter the "bedroom". Upon entrance he was greeted with a less than comforting sight. Standing infront of him was Nico holding a pile of pills in the palm of his hams seemingly contemplating his own future. As if pushed by some unseen force of nature Will catapulted himself across the room manging to knock the pills out of his hand and scare Nico shitless in one fowl swoop.

"Nico please don't tell me you were doing go do what I think you were." Will said as calmly as possible although there was still a noticible shake to his words.

"Alright, I won't tell you then." Nico muttured obviously on the edge of tears.

Instinctivly,Will wrapped Nico in a tight embrace with no intent of ever letting go.

"Please Nico, just please, understand you mean the world to me. 

If you were to ever actually kill yourself I don't know what I'd do.

Frankly put I'd be a fucking wreck.

Look last time I thought I'd lost you I almost had a heart attack, If you were gone for real I don't know how I'd make it.

Please promise me you'll stick around, even if its just for my sake."

 

And from that day forth their lives were filled with much better days and some not so great days but they were there to comfort each other and that was all they needed to get through any pain they may have felt. Nothing could seperate them but death itself. And even then they did not cease to entertain one anothers company in the unforgiving darkness of the Underworld.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The new and improved fic with a new title thats been rewritten at 12:12 am with a different ending Enjoy.  
> It's still not very good but oh well so is life.


End file.
